


Finding Home

by Momica (LostAndUnfound)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel and Kairi are siblings, Cute, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riku is kinda a jerk at first but he is in the games too sooooo..., Roxas and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) are Siblings, Roxas is adopted, Slow Burn, Sora tries so hard, Sora's family adoptes Roxas, Stuff will change as time goes on., Tags May Change, everyone deserves to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAndUnfound/pseuds/Momica
Summary: There have been certain moments in Sora's life that changed his world completely.





	Finding Home

There have been a series of moments in Sora's life that changed his world completely. The first was when he was five years old. His dad was taking him fishing early in the morning while his mom was at work. They couldn't get a babysitter in the morning, so Sora just went with him. Of course, taking a five-year-old out on a small boat with nothing to do but watch his dad throw a worm out to the ocean and pull it back in was a horrible idea, as Sora's mother had told them, but, alas, here they were. Sora, who was bored started rocking the boat back and forth, splashing his hands in the water, and singing loud and out of tune. His father, who actually wanted to catch something, decided to leave him on the beach for a little while. There wasn't anywhere he could go, and there was no one else there at that hour. So, Sora was left alone on the shore of a small island. Immediately, he started exploring as his father returned to fishing.

 

Sora played in the shallow water, climbed low hang branches on the trees, and poked around in the caves around the island. He had just gotten near the back of the biggest cave when it happened. A boy with long silver hair was drawing in the wall with a rock.

 

"Hi! My name is Sora! What's your name? Do you live here? Whatcha drawing?" Sora asked rapid fire. The other boy yelped and jumped to his feet. Sora laughed.

 

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

 

The other boy looked indignant. "No! You startled me. What are you doing here?"

 

Sora shook his head, "No, I asked first!"

 

The other boy rolled his eyes. "My name's Riku, no I don't live here, this is a cave, and it's none of your business."

 

"You know I can just look and see what it is," Sora stated, peaking around the taller boy. "And if you don't live here, where do you live?"

 

Riku pushed Sora way, "On the mainland, where do you think? Besides, It's my turn now. What are you doing here?"

 

Looking back at the silver-haired boy, Sora replied, "My dad didn't want me on the fishing boat with him, So he left me here. Can I see the picture now?"

 

Riku, realizing that the bright-eyed boy probably won't stop bugging him until he got to see what was on the wall, nodded and stepped aside.

 

It was a simple, small sketch of who appeared to be Micky Mouse. Sora laughed again and grinned up at his new friend. "I bet we can fill up all these walls with drawings! We should come back here every day until this place is full of pictures."

 

Riku was apprehensive. He thought for a minute before saying, "Maybe. But we gotta be careful. Sometimes, I can hear a monster in here!"

 

Sora gasped, "No way! Well, don't worry Riku. If a monster does live in here, I'll protect you!"

 

"No way! I'd fight it off myself! I have a sword and everything!" Sure enough, Riku produced a small wooden sword.

 

"Wow, cool! I wish I had a sword..." Sora sighed and looked down.

 

The sound of wood clattering in front of him caused him to look up. "Here, you can have my other one. I have it just in case this one brakes."

 

Sora's eyes lit up. "Wow, really! Your awesome Riku! Let's go practice, in case a monster really does live here!"

 

___________________________________

 

The second world-changing moment came just two years later, a few months after Sora's birthday. He woke up late to the smell of pancakes. He leaped out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen. His mom laughed as she set plates down on the table. "You were right, the one thing he likes more than sleep is food."

 

His dad replied chuckling "Of course I was right! He's my Son, after all."

 

Sora was too oblivious to notice the odd atmosphere that settled over the room after his dad's comment.

 

"Sora," his mom said, "Can you get the silverware?"

 

Sora nodded and went to go get the forks and knives. Once the table was all set and Sora had started eating, his parents shared a look.

 

"Sora, you know that room that's next to yours?" His dad asked hesitantly. Sora nodded, not stopping from shoveling pancakes in his mouth. "Well, what if we had someone stay in there?"

 

Sora stopped eating for a moment and hurried to swallow his food. "Can it be Riku? I really like hanging out with him and-"

 

His dad was already shaking his head, laughing a little. "No, no. Riku already has a home. We want to give this room to someone who doesn't have anywhere else to go."

 

Sora looked concerned. "Why wouldn't they just go to their own homes?"

 

His mom and dad shared another look. This time, his mom answered. "Well sweetie, sometimes things happen to their parents, and the can't go back to their old homes. They need a new place to stay ."

 

Sora nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. And I can be a friend if they need one."

 

Instead of sharing a look, Sora's mom kicked his dad under the table.

 

"Um, Sora, well, no. When they come to live with us, they're not going to be just living here, but. Um. Your Mother and I are going to be their parents. We are going to adopt them."

 

Sora froze for a moment, deep in thought. Before breaking out in a huge grin. "Does that mean I'm going to be a brother?"

 

His mom smiled. "Yes, sweetie, you are. Later this week someone is going to come to look at the house and see if it's okay for someone to live here. Then, in a few months, we'll meet your new sibling."

 

___________________________________

 

Later that same day, Sora went to the island and told Riku. Riku seemed weird about it, avoiding looking Sora in the eye and snapping at him every time anyone asked if he was okay. The brown-haired boy didn't really understand why Riku was acting the way he was, but he seemed almost mad at Sora the rest of the week.

 

___________________________________

 

Today was the day! Sora sat on his bed waiting for his new brother. Well, sitting is a bit generous. More like bouncing up and down in one set spot on his bed. He knew that his new brother's name was Roxas and that he had recently been separated from his birth twin, who had already been adopted by someone else. The excitement and nerves, mixed with Sora's childish energy, made it almost impossible for him to sit still. His father had gone to pick Roxas up, while his mother checked that everything was in place for her new son's arrival. Sora heard the front door open and people talking downstairs. He quietly poked his head out the door to try to see the new boy in his house. The voices getting louder, along with the footsteps, were signs that they were coming upstairs.

 

"This is your room now Roxas." His father announced, before noticing his other son peaking out of his room. "And this," he motioned for Sora to come fully out of his room. "Is your new brother Sora."

 

Roxas's low-hanging head snapped up in defiance. "I already HAVE a brother! I don't need a new one!" And just like that, he stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him.

 

Sora stood shocked for a minute, and soon heard Roxas's muffled sobs on the other side of the wall.

 

"Sora, I think you should go play on the beach with Riku for a while, okay?" His mother, who had been silent for all of the exchange so far, suggested.

 

As often as Sora wanted to hang out with Riku, this was not one of those times. "But-"

 

"Come on, let's go, I'll call Riku's mom to let her know we'll be there."

 

___________________________________

 

"I'm going to help him find his brother!" Sora decided after telling Riku everything that happened.

 

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and how are you going to do that?"

 

Sora's eyes shown, "I don't know, but I'm going to. He needs me to." He decided, and once his heart was set on something, almost nothing could stop him from getting that, especially if it meant making a friend happy.


End file.
